Undeniable
by Sakura.Kiss1600
Summary: Mirajane is notorious for scandalous plots to get fellow Fairy Tail mages to hook up... and she had her eyes set on Gajeel and Levy. The two already have an obvious attraction for one another, anyone at Fairy Tail could tell you that. All they need is a little "push" in the right direction. Rated M for future Lemons and adult content. GaLe & NaLu
1. Convenient Much?

**Hey guys! Hope you like this GaLe I've been cooking up! (Planning on throwing some NaLu in here too!) Rated M for future Lemons and all that stuff c: hope you guys like it! Please leave reviews and follow my story! Really encouraging when I read your guys' comments! Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Levy sat at Mirajane's bar with a look of utter dismay plastered on her face. Jet and Droy had been trying for HOURS to get her to cheer up, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on Levy-chan! Why don't we go on a mission to bring your spirits up?" Droy said enthusiastically.

Levy let out a lengthy sigh and shook her head before laying her head down on the bar.

"What's got you so down to start with?" Jet probed.

Levy just shook her head against the hardwood of the bar counter and mumbled "I don't want to talk about it."

"Levy!" Lucy called. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were all walking in through the front doors of the guild hall.

Levy plastered a fake smile on her face. "Welcome back Lucy! How did the quest go?"

"Other than NATSU BURNING UP HALF OF THE FOREST, it was a success! And look!" Lucy dug through a satchel she had hanging on her left shoulder and produced a box covered in wrapping paper and bows.

Levys mouth went dry and a genuine smile spread across her face. "Oh Lu-chan! You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense! I know it's a little early for christmas gifts, but I couldn't wait to give it to you."

Excitedly, Levy tore through the decorative paper and bows. Then, ever so slowly, Levy took the top of the box off and gasped. With thin, delicate fingers, Levy grasped the ends of the necklace in the box and slowly brought it out for everyone to see. The rope sterling silver chain was relatively thin, and intricate, and the pendant was something Levy had never seen before. It was a clear orb that seemed to give off its own light, and at any given angle gave off a rainbow of colors, much like looking at sunrays in a pool.

"Lucy… it's so beautiful…" Levy was at a loss for words.

Lucy smiled and touched the little orb pendant, and was pleased with the intrigued response she got from Levy. "Lucy! It changed color!"

Lucy nodded. "It's infused with magic. Kind of works like a mood ring! Depending on what the wearer is feeling will determine what color is most prominent in the orb. Neat huh?"

Levy pulled Lucy into a big hug, her earlier slump long forgotten. "I love it! I've never seen anything like this. Where did you get it?"

Lucy shrugged. "It was something the guy threw in with our reward money. Supposedly it brings good luck and fortune too." With that she winked, then leaned in close so that only Levy would hear what she had to say. "I was thinking it might give you the courage to finally make a move with Ga-" Levy's hands flew to Lucy's mouth, her face a brighter red than ever seen before. Lucy only gave her a devilish smirk, her eyes positively gleaming. Little did they know, a very sly Mirajane had been tuned in the whole time. Behind that innocent composer was a cunning mastermind that had a knack for plotting to get fellow mages to hook up. The unsuspecting blunette and iron dragon would be the next victims of her scandalous plotting.

"Jet and Droy said you were acting depressed earlier; what's that all about?" Lucy called from her bathroom.

Levy had decided to accompany Lucy back to her apartment since the two hadn't seen each other in quite some time.

"Nothing really-"

"Oh don't give me that! Out with it!" Lucy demanded as she emerged from the steamy bathroom. Her still wet hair clung to the sides of her face and neck, dripping water down her tight fitting crop top.

Levy let out a remorseful sigh and brought her knees up to her chest. "I was talking with Cana the other day at the bar, and I don't know how we even got on the subject, but we started talking about boys and dating…"

Lucy sat across from Levy on the floor, crossing her legs Indian style. "Go on."

"Well… Lu-chan I've never been on a real date before… and Cana said it's probably because… well…" Levy fumbled with her thumbs. "You're probably going to make fun of me for getting so upset about it."

"Spit it out!" Lucy laughed. "We're nakama, you can trust me."

Levy let out a long sigh. "She said it's probably because of how frigid I can be and... my breast size." Levy's face fell dark as she evaluated her, in her own opinion, sad excuse for boobs.

"Levy-chan! You have nice breasts! They're so nice and perky! Maybe the reason why you haven't been on a date is because you're so pretty that no guy has the balls to ask you out!" Lucy chided happily.

Levy peaked up from behind her knees. "You really think so Lu-chan?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, then got to her feet, offering Levy a hand. Levy smiled and accepted her open palm. Lucy pulled Levy to her feet, and before Levy could react, spun her around. With an evil grin Lucy groped one of Levy's breasts with each hand. "See? They're nice handfuls each! Not bad at all!"

Levy squeaked and turned bright red, a giggle rising up from her throat. "Lu-chan! Cut it out!"

"Booooooobs! You have them! See?" Lucy teased.

Just then, right at the wrong timing, Natsu walked in with Happy and Gajeel in tow. "Yo! Lucy-"

All five people stopped moving. Natsu, Happy and Gajeel all had their jaw hit the ground. Lucy was frozen in place groping Levy who was red enough to give even a tomato a run for its money.

"THIS IS SO NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." Lucy released Levy immediately, who just stood there petrified. "Ga..jeel..?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh… hey.. shrimp.."

Natsu lifted a brow. "Did we interrupt some-"

"LUCY KICK!"

Natsu went flying.

"Idiot! Knock before barging into my house!" Lucy fumed. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Neh! Lucy! What were you doing to Levy?" Happy asked.

Lucy scratched her head and smiled awkwardly. "Well.. you see… Levy was feeling self conscious about her breast size and I was just showing her that she had okay boobs…"

Natsu shot up from his once paralyzed state on the floor and got in Lucy's face. "So if we want to compliment a girl on her breasts we just cop' a feel?!"

Lucy gave him another one of her famous Lucy kicks and sent him through the ajar door. "No idiot!"

Gajeel let out a "tch" and shook his head. "Women are so confusing…"

Lucy turned to face him. "Anyways Gajeel, why are you here? I mean it's normal for Natsu and Happy to come barging into into my home but you?..."

Gajeel turned his burning crimson eyes to the still petrified Levy, who blinked several times in response. "What?"

"I need to talk with the Shrimp over there."

Levys heart fluttered. "M-m-m-m-me?" She stammered.

Gajeel cracked one of his famous grins that Levy had come to adore. "Gihi."

Levy huffed as she struggled to close the zipper of her duffle bag. Even after meticulously folding each item of clothing, the bag just did not want to close.

Levy let out a defeated sigh and plopped down on her bed. Despite her stubborn bag giving her trouble, Levy had a huge smile plastered on her face. She and Gajeel would be spending a WHOLE week together. Just the two of them. No Jet and Droy picking fights with Gajeel every minute, no Panther Lily hovering about. Just Levy and Gajeel.

Levy's heart began to pick up pace just imagining it. "Maybe… just maybe… I could get the guts to tell Gajeel-"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG_!

Levy squeaked and fell onto the floor in a heap. "That's got to be Gajeel now… who else would knock on a door hard enough to break it off its hinges."

Levy did a quick check of her hair in her bedroom mirror before hustling to the front door. "Coming!"

Gajeel was getting more and more pissed the longer he stood there at Levy's door. She KNEW he would be coming to pick her up soon. Why the hell was it taking her so long to answer?

With an annoyed "tch" he raised his fist to knock again when the front door swung open. A beaming Levy smiled up at him with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Gajeel could feel his heart thump a little faster in his chest. Sure, the Shrimp could annoy the crap outta him sometimes, but she could also be damn cute.

The awkward silence between the two hung heavy in the air.

"So… you ready to go or?..." Gajeel prompted.

Levy smiled sheepishly up at him. "Yes I'm all packed! Just having a little trouble getting the duffle bag to zip up."

Gajeel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Figures. Only a shrimp like you could have a struggle with a mere suitcase."

Levy huffed, her cheeks turning red as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's nothing I couldn't handle! Just being stubborn is all…"

Gajeel raised a studded brow. "You want me to have a crack at it?"

"Sure why not." Levy shrugged and turned, giving him room to enter.

Gajeel squeezed through the tiny doorway, just barely avoiding an enormous pile of books. Looking around the tiny apartment he noticed it was absolutely cluttered with books.

He snickered and crossed his arms over his chest, muscles bulging in the sleeveless tunic he adorned. "You're such a nerd."

Levy waved him off and started walking down the hallway. "Save it metalhead. My suitcase is back here."

Gajeel cracked a grin. He loved the fact that Levy wasn't afraid to stick up to him. She was one of the only people, other than the Salamander of course, that would dare to face off with him. When he entered the small bedroom, he found even more books lining the walls in shelves. A tiny bed was pushed against the far wall under a window that was cracked, letting a cool breeze roll in. Levy was standing at the bed with her hands on her hips. Gajeel took a minute to admire her standing there. Her blue hair was pulled back behind a yellow headband, as usual, and she wore her favorite orange dress. As the breeze came through the window, the skirt of her dress slightly lifted, revealing a dangerous amount of skin. Levy took no heed and began to tug on the duffle bag zipper once again, grunting with effort.

Shaking his head, and a dark blush settling on his face, Gajeel made his way across the room. "Out of the way shrimp. We ain't got time to screw around with a bag."

With one simple pull, Gajeel got the bag closed. "Gihi."

Levy pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "How'd you do that so easily."

"I ain't tiny like you squirt." He patted her on the head, much to Levy's irritation.

"Alright! Alright! Let's get going." She snapped.

Levy grabbed the bag and slung it onto her shoulder, only to have Gajeel grab it from her. She quirked a brow confused.

"Don't want to have to deal with you falling behind shrimp. Let's go." He cracked a grin and threw it on his shoulder while marching towards the door.

"Thanks… I think." Levy mumbled.

Lucy leaned against the booth lazily as she watched Natsu eat enough food to feed a small army. Noticing her stare Natsu swallowed a mouthful and gave her a toothy grin. "Staring is rude Luce."

Lucy gave an apologetic smile and tilted her head to one side. "Sorry. I dozed off for a minute there."

"Neh! Natsu!" Happy came by and landed on Natsu's head.

"Oh. Hey Happy! How's Carla and Wendy?"

"They're doing good! I wanted to ask if we could go fishing. I want to catch Carla the biggest fish there is!" Happy cooed.

Lucy placed her hand on the side of her face and leaned on the table. "But Happy, Carla doesn't like fish…"

Happy's face fell. "Oh yeah… well then I'll just bring it back to show to her and eat it myself!" he quickly changed his tune.

Natsu smiled widely. "That's the spirit Happy! Let's go!" Natsu hopped up from the booth, making a beeline for the door. As he passed, he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along like a rag doll. "Come on Lucy!"

"You make it seem like I had a choice!" Lucy whined as she flailed behind him, struggling to keep up.

He shot back a huge grin and picked up speed. "Let's race Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Mirajane smiled after them while cleaning out a mug. "Aren't they just the cutest?" She said to master Makarov as he was polishing off his drink. After a sharp exhale Makarov gave her a stern look. "What have you been plotting Mira? You've been awfully interested in those two… not to mention your unusual pairing of Gajeel and Levy for a simple request…"

Mira smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean master? I figured Gajeel wouldn't mind making some money and Levy has the proper knowledgeable background for the request I suggested…"

Makarov eyed her suspiciously. "Very convenient… well it's none of my business."

Mira giggled and continued cleaning her mugs. "Indeed."

.

.

.

~Back in Lucy's bedroom shortly after Gajeel Natsu and Happy walked into Lucy groping Levy's breast~

"A request?" Levy asked confused.

Gajeel nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Mira suggested it. Said it's good money. I don't know much about charting stars and all that other sciency crap, but I know you do. Figured you'd be my best bet… 'Less you don't want to go-"

Levy ripped the paper from his hands with a determined grin. "I'm in!"

.

.

.

~Present time Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Mirajane was besides herself with glee. She still couldn't believe her plan had gone so well. Gajeel and Levy had an undeniable liking for one another, anyone at Fairy Tail knew that. All it needed was a little "push" so to speak.

"Now to move on to Natsu and Lucy…" she said deviously.

 **Well what do you guys think so far? Lengthy I know! Gomenasai (;_;)**

 **Just had to set up the back story! More to come! Please review and follow! Thanks!**


	2. According To Plan

**Here's my 2nd chapter of Undeniable! Hope you enjoy it! I really appreciate the feedback I get so please comment what you think! This chapter is kind of short but I'm compensating for chapter 3 I assure you ;)** ** _Gihi..._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

Levy let out a sigh of relief as Oshibana Station came into view.

"Gajeel! Gajeel pull it together! We're almost there!"

Gajeel was crumpled up in the seat across from her, his eyes swirling and face grim. "Thank… god.. I don't think I can handle much more…. Of this damn train…"

Levy smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry we had to take the train. I know how you dragon slayers are with your motion sickness… but this was the fastest way of transportation."

Gajeel didn't answer he just groaned and flopped onto the floor.

Mercifully the train rolled to a stop at Oshibana Town Station. Gajeel slowly stood on wobbly legs, his head still spinning. He was vaguely aware of the little hand that draped his left arm over equally small shoulders and began to partially carry him off the train.

Levy's face went red with effort. Gajeel was no small fry and he definitely was NOT as light as a feather. Between their duffle bags and Gajeels dead weight, poor Levy was struggling to make it down the street. Even with him partially stumbling along, she was practically dragging him the entire walk to the inn they planned on staying at. Setting the disoriented dragon slayer down on the inn's plush lobby sofa, Levy dropped their bags and shakily made her way up to the concierge. She was still panting from the long walk when she reached the desk, making the concierge raise an eyebrow.

"...two….singles...please." she said between breaths.

The man smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry miss but we only have one room available…"

Not caring so long as there was a bed to sleep in Levy slammed her money down on the counter. "We'll take it."

The man smiled politely and handed her the key. "Top floor, third door on your right! Enjoy your stay!"

Levy had been walking back to Gajeel as he said this and let out a mortified squeak. "Did you just say top floor?!"

After what seemed like an eternity of stairs, Levy managed to get to the top floor of the inn. "Third door… on the right." Levy huffed as she walked bowlegged towards the door, her knees knocking together every time she paused. The numbness in her legs telling her they were at their limit a good three flights of stairs ago.

It was a miracle she made it inside the cozy room without collapsing in total exhaustion. Levy dropped their bags by the door and helped Gajeel to the bed. His huge body flopped onto the mattress without a single bounce, like a rock, and he immediately began snoring.

Levy let out an irritated sigh as she felt her eyebrow twitch. "If anything it should be ME passing out from total exhaustion…"

But as she watched his normally hardened face sink into a peaceful expression, Levy couldn't help but smile. She had never seen him so relaxed in the entirety of her knowing him. Every time she saw him at the guildhall he would be tense, his expression impassive. Even when they were together on a mission or job, he tended to remain stoic. Getting a genuine smile out of him was hard to come by.

Levy hesitantly reached a hand out and caressed the side of his face. Gajeel let out an incoherent mumble and turned his face into her touch. Levy felt her curiosity getting the best of her as she stared at the metal studs lining his nose and brow bones. With a feather like touch, she traced the studs on each brow, then moved down to the ones on his nose; but she didn't stop there. Trailing her fingers down his lips, which were surprisingly soft, she touch the two studs under his bottom lip.

Gajeel began to stir, and Levy jumped back nearly three feet. "G-g-gajeel…" Levy's face was brilliant red.

"Oi… shrimp…" he said sleepily. He opened his eyes, red irises piercing Levy where she stood.

'Oh my god! Gajeels voice after he first wakes up is too cute!' Levy was screaming inwardly, though she lacked the brainpower to even form words on her lips.

"When did we get to the inn?... dammit! How long have I been asleep?" Gajeel sat up and scratched the back of his head.

Levy stood there staring at him dumbfounded.

"Oi! Shrimp!" Gajeel waved his hands back and forth in front of her.

Levy shook her head, breaking free of the trance and blushed. "Um… I carried you from the train station… you weren't asleep for very long." She managed to stutter out.

"Dammit," Gajeel exhaled. "and here I was worried about you being the one to fall behind."

Levy rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "It was no big deal… I know how you and Natsu and Wendy are with transportation…"

Gajeel was standing now, and stretching his arms and back. He let out a soft "tch" as he eyed the room.

"Kinda small for two people don't you think?"

Levy had to admit that Gajeel was right. The room had just enough room for Levy and Gajeel to be able to move around without falling over each other.

"It was the only room they had available. When I got us here I was so tired I could care less what room we got… but now?-." Levy shifted her weight to one hip and stroked her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "I guess I should have looked around for another hotel…"

Gajeel snorted a laugh and began shrugging off his over vest, followed by his tight fitting shirtless tunic.

Levy flushed a bright red as her eyes greedily raked up his toned abs and pecs to his well defined collarbones and arms. She gulped. 'I'm supposed to contain myself for a whole week around THAT?!'

"You doing okay there shrimp? You've been dozing off a lot here recently… well.. more than ya normally do." Gajeel leaned in to examine Levy's face at a closer proximity.

Levy waved him off with a small smile. "I'm fine I'm fine. Just tired from dragging you all the way here is all…" Levy partially bluffed. It was only a partial bluff because Levy really had been utterly exhausted.

"If you weren't so little you wouldn't be so tired! Erza could probably run a good mile with me on her back." Gajeel teased.

Levy let that one go and only shuddered. "That's because Erza isn't human… she's some kind of beast in human form… no woman her size could have such inhuman strength…"

~Back at the guild hall~

"Ah-...AH..ACHOO!" Erza wiped her nose, eyes still watering from the sneeze.

"Oh dear! Don't tell me you're getting a cold Erza?" Mira stuck her bottom lip out in a slight pout.

Erza shook her head, eyes suddenly blazing like stars. "I don't think so. Just someone praising me I'd bet."

Mira forced an awkward smile on her face, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Oh. Yes more than likely-"

"NATSU YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

The guild hall door was flung open as an incapacitated Natsu came tumbling in, followed by a livid Lucy.

"Neh! Carla! Carla!" Happy came soaring in, holding a decent sized trout and landed at the booth where Carla, Lily and Wendy were all sitting.

The three looked up and smiled. Well, at least Wendy and Lily did; Carla had her usual smug look she always wore.

Happy beamed as he held the trout up for Carla to inspect. "Isn't it huge!"

"To catch a fish that big you have to be a man!" Elfman called from the next table over.

Evergreen rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

"Actually," Lucy was leaning casually against the bar, one foot on Natsu's head. "I caught that fish. Natsu got so excited about it he knocked me into the damn river and left me behind!"

"That's because Lucy is a Man!" Elfman shot a fist in the air triumphantly.

"But Nii-san, Lucy is a girl…" Lisana chided.

"Luuuuucyyyyy" Natsu grumbled from the floor. "I already said I was sorry a billion times."

Lucy let out a "hmph!" and marched out of the guild hall, slimming the doors behind her.

Natsu sat up rubbing the side of his face, obscenities rolling off his tongue with every exhale. Happy had finished boasting to Carla how he had "helped" Lucy catch the fish by cheering her on and had finally come to his friend's aide. "Neh Natsu, you t really made Lucy mad!"

Natsu scowled deeply. "I told her I was sorry! I didn't mean to knock her into the river… and I was so caught up in the size of the fish I just hurried back to the guild…"

Mirajane had seen her golden opportunity and came to squat next to Natsu, wheels turning in her head faster than Jet could run. "You should make it up to Lucy-chan."

Natsu squinted up at her. "How?"

"You could always take her out to the holiday festival next week…" Mira suggested.

Natsu shot to his feet, fire engulfing his flames. "Perfect! I'll take Lucy to the festival! I'm all fired up!" Natsu took off after the irritated blonde, completely unaware that he had just fallen into the scheming Mirajane's trap.

 **Well tell me whether or not you guys liked it! I know this chapter was a little short… but I am going to do my best on updating frequently! Please comment :) love the feedback! Thanks!**


	3. Temptations

_**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. Life's been absolutely CRAZY lately ;_; Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter :) Please leave reviews and maybe few suggestions c: enjoy! ~~**_

Gajeel gripped his pant legs tightly. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Gajeel slowly slipped under the covers of the bed.

Levy didn't so much stir from her slumber. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, quietly snoring.

Gajeel laid as far away from the sleeping girl as possible, balancing uneasily on the edge of the tiny bed. He wasn't sure he'd be able to trust himself if he got any closer. Gajeel had originally planned on sleeping on the floor, but quickly opted out of that when he realized there weren't any extra blankets or pillows. The room was on the top floor and had a nasty draft on top of already crappy heating. It could get damn cold in December.

Levy shifted and mumbled something incoherently, breaking Gajeel from his thoughts. He risked a glance in her direction, instantly regretting it.

The comforter had slid down to her knees, revealing Levy's small enticing body. She adorned a very tight, not to mention SEE THROUGH, white T-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. The shirt had bunched up, revealing her toned stomach and hips. A distinct red color caught Gajeel's eyes and he immediately regretted looking into what it was. Peaking from underneath the loose fitting pajama pants was the unmistakable lacy string of Levy's panties.

Gajeel's pants began to immediately feel too tight as a certain irritating body part stood at full attention. Gajeel cussed under his breath, shifting his aching member to be less noticeable.

Levy's body began to shiver and her face scrunched up.

Gajeel shook his head feeling like a lecher, and reached over her tiny body, leaning on his right elbow. He pulled the blanket over her tiny quaking form, tucking it in just enough so it wouldn't slide off again. He smirked, giving in to his inner desires, and leaned in closer to her face. Gajeel inhaled deeply, loving her intoxicating scent. Putting his weight on his right arm, Gajeel's left hand brushed the mess of blue hair away from Levy's forehead. Gajeel placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and murmured quietly "Sweet dreams Shrimp." before retracting slowly, laying on his back, arms now tucked behind his head. Sleep was not going to come easy, he knew, but focused on drifting off with his eyes screwed shut anyway.

"Gajeel…"

Gajeel's eyes shot open, his head snapped over to look at Levy. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing even. She said his name again, a small blush spreading over her cheeks as she slept. Gajeel felt his face heat up, a smirk playing on his lips. 'So she's dreaming of me huh?'

Levy's breathing suddenly hitched, her heart hammering. Whatever kind of dream Levy was having had to be intense- Levy let out a quiet moan, ripping Gajeel from his thoughts.

Gajeel tensed. Levy's scent had become stronger, almost musky. Her tiny body was putting off more heat too. Levy's perky breasts strained against the tight Tshirt, and Gajeel had a feeling that the cause was NOT due to the chill in their room.

She began to pant, her legs squeezing together and squirming. "Gajeel… please…" The way Levy uttered his name had Gajeel nearly pouncing on her.

'Fuck!' Gajeel mentally screamed at himself as he struggled to keep it together. He willed himself to move, much to his throbbing members disappointment.

He slipped out of bed and into the seclusion of the tiny bathroom the room came with. He was gripping the countertop so hard, he could feel the wood beginning to crack and splinter. Taking a shaky breath, Gajeel released the counter and slid down against the door. On the other side was the woman he'd been crazy about since joining Fairy Tail having an erotic dream… about him. He ran a hand through his long locks and threw his head back against the door with a loud 'thunk'. Gajeel wanted Levy so bad he could practically taste her on his lips, which began to tingle at the thought.

'Maybe I should go back in there… give her a good hard f-'

"No!" Gajeel smacked himself, throwing that thought out immediately. Levy wasn't just some girl he wanted to fuck senseless… well maybe he did want to, but his less animalistic side knew she deserved better than that. Gajeel was reluctant to admit it, but he had deeper feelings for Levy than just lust. He had never held any woman, let alone person in general, so dear.. other than maybe Metalicana and Lily.

Even after all that he'd put Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail through, she had accepted him as one of her nakama. She was one of the first to openly express compassion and friendliness towards him. Gajeel put on a tough front, and teased her endlessly, but when it came down to it, there wasn't anything Gajeel wouldn't do to make her happy. Though she was a normally happy girl, whenever Levy was upset, Gajeel was ready to kill the fool that made her that way if asked. She had no idea what kind of power she wielded over him. No idea that he picked up on her every blush she tried to hide from him, and no idea how happy it made him to have such an influence on her. Gajeel was good at playing the unsuspecting type, but he always picked up on the way her heart rate soared when she caught sight of him, or the way her breath hitched whenever she was close to him. He knew she had feelings towards him, just up until now he he didn't know how strong-

A quiet knock against the door had him jump in surprise, smacking his head on the low ceiling. He let out a cuss and swung the door open. Levy stood there rubbing her eyes sleepily, her blue hair sticking out in many different directions. "Gajeel? I can't sleep... it's cold without you…"

Gajeel snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. She wasn't fully awake yet, he knew, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been so bold. "Was only gone for a minute Shrimp. I'm coming back now. Get back into bed."

Levy yawned and wobbled. Gajeel's hands shot out to steady her, gripping her shoulders firmly. Her head was nodding off just standing there and he let out a chuckle. "Come on."

He put an arm around her shoulders and steered her back to bed. She all but flopped onto the mattress, bringing Gajeel with her. He pulled the covers over them and flushed bright red when she snuggled up close to him, her back pressed against his front. She let out a sigh and murmured "Sweet dreams Gajeel."

Gajeel knew if he made a move to back up, she'd have a fit, so he gave a resigned sigh and relaxed his body. Almost immediately Levy had passed out, and Gajeel barely contained his laugh. He smiled down at her, his arm snaking around her waist, his chin resting atop her head. "Night shrimp."

Lucy slammed her apartment door closed behind her and marched into her bathroom, complaining the entire time. She sighed as she stripped out of her still sopping wet clothes and turned to start a bath.

"My brand new clothes already ruined! I only got to wear them once…" she pouted at the mud stains on her skirt and shirt. Her anger rekindling in her gut as she eyed the clothing, she felt like clobbering Natsu all over again. Better yet she felt like sicking Erza on him.

'That's a bit harsh don't you think?' An inner voice chided.

Lucy frowned, her brows knitting together. "I guess he did say sorry… it was an accident." Guilt began to take hold of her, her anger having dissipated.

Lucy heaved a sigh before stepping into the bath, the hot water warming her icy skin. The river had been FREEZING. The chilly wind had done nothing but make her walk to the guild and back home ten times worse. Lucy silently prayed that she wouldn't get sick because of it.

A loud clamor outside the bathroom door had Lucy jumping out of her skin. She instinctively reached for her keys, only to realize she left them out in her living room. Frantically she looked around for something to defend herself with, should the need arise as she eyed the door, her heart pounding in her ears. Lucy's hands gripped the bar of soap next to her tub, ready to throw it at the intruder.

Moments later the bathroom door flew off its hinges, landing on the floor with a loud THUD. A certain pink haired slayer stepped through the threshold, a wide grin on his face. "Luuuuucyyyyy!"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy threw the soap as hard as she could, smacking him square in the face.

Natsu cussed and rubbed his sore nose before stepping forward. "That hurt Luce! What's the big-" His foot slipped on the soap and he found himself falling head first… into the bath with Lucy. His head came up from the water coughing and sputtering.

She let out a shrill scream, her arms desperately trying to cover her bare body. "Natsu! You pervert!" she hissed before swinging her hand in an attempt to slap him, but Natsu caught her by the wrist.

Lucy flushed bright red. Natsu's face was unusually serious, and much to her embarrassment mere inches from her own. She had her back pressed against the wall, her knees turned away from him. Her free arm that currently wasn't in the dragon slayers grasp was covering as much of her bare chest as she could.

"Luce…" Natsu trailed off. He was on his knees hovering over Lucy's body, unmoving.

"Natsu what's the big idea?" Lucy managed to say without stammering, her heart rate picking up speed.

"I just wanted to apologize again about earlier-"

"Couldn't you do that AFTER I PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" Lucy seethed, her blush deepening as Natsu's gaze flickered over her body.

He smirked, his normally playful eyes unreadable. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before; what's it matter?"

"Get. Out." Lucy hissed. Natsu didn't budge. Lucy glared and moved to push Natsu out of the bath, only to have him crush her to his chest. Lucy squeaked in surprise, body going completely rigid. "W-what are you doing?!"

She felt him shrug, noticing the blush that dusted his cheeks. "It's the only thing I can think to do to get you to calm down and listen to me…"

Lucy said nothing, too embarrassed to speak. She had had dreams similar to this situation, but now that it was actually happening she had no idea how to react.

Natsu could feel Lucy tense up in his arms, and he was dimly aware of the way her heart hammered in her chest. What he was more focused on was the way her body pressed against his own. It felt, for a lack of better words, right; the way her form complimented his so nicely. Natsu could feel his own body heating up and quickly stuttered out "S-so… I was thinking you might want to go to the festival next week… you, uh… want to go with me?"

Lucy looked up at him, blinking in surprise. "Natsu are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well in a manner of speaking…" he trailed off, not looking at her.

'As if the circumstances couldn't get any more awkward!' Lucy screamed inwardly. Here was the guy she had had a thing for since they'd met, sitting in her bathtub, after breaking into her house for the umpteenth time, asking her out- and acting as if it was totally normal behavior!

"Luce?" Natsu raised an eyebrow after she hadn't said anything.

"You're asking me this NOW?" Lucy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well if you don't want to-"

"I didn't say that did I?" Lucy interrupted.

Natsu snapped his head down to meet her gaze with a huge smile. "You will?"

"Yes! NOW GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Lucy shoved him away and out of the bath, sloshing water all over the floor.

Natsu's grin never left his face as he sat on the bathroom floor sopping wet.

"Luuucy~" Happy came flying into the bathroom. He paused mid-flight and gaped at the scene in front of him.

"Oi! Happy! Took you long enough to get here!" Natsu said nonchalantly.

"DO EITHER OF YOU RESPECT PRIVACY?!" Lucy shouted and began throwing anything and everything within reach at the two of them.

After getting clonked in the head with various soap bottles and other objects Natsu finally took his leave with Happy in tow. "Ya ya! We're leaving. We'll stop by later!"

When she was sure the two had left her house Lucy exhaled the breath she'd been unintentionally holding. Lucy groaned and drained the bath before standing up. That was definitely an unexpected turn of events… she suddenly wished Levy was still here. She would be able to offer Lucy some advice as to how to handle everything. Or at the very least have given her some much needed support.

Wrapping a towel around her body, Lucy stepped over the door that still laid on the floor, the hinges ripped from the wall. Lucy tsked and walked quickly to her room to change into a pair of tight fitting shorts and a revealing crop top. Her mind drifted off thinking about the little blunette and her sudden mission with Gajeel. Lucy found it awfully suspicious that Mira had come up with such a lengthy quest specifically for Gajeel and even more so when prompting him to have Levy accompany him. Lucy smiled remembering how excited she had been when he asking and idly wondered how the two were holding up. Lucy's smile turned devious and she let out a low chuckle. "Mira you sly fox…"

Levy opened her eyes slowly, early morning light filtering in through the blinds of the hotel room window. She arched her back stretching her arms and legs out and froze. Her face turned bright red when she realized she was pressed up against a shirtless Gajeel who currently had an arm draped around her. She nearly passed out from hyperventilating when she felt Gajeel's grip tighten. She slowly craned her neck to look up at two red eyes staring at her.

A smirk played on Gajeel's face. "Sleep well shrimp?"

Levy managed a nod. "Y-yes. How about y-you?"

Gajeel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Besides you tossing and turning? I slept fine." Hell better than fine. Gajeel tact on mentally.

Levy sputtered an apology and jumped out of bed, apparently too quickly seeing as how she hit the ground like a rock.

"Oi. Shrimp. Ya good?"

Levy huffed and stood up, brushing off the front of her shirt. "Fine.."

Gajeel snorted once more and sauntered out of bed, keenly aware of the two chocolate orbs that had yet to stop checking out his body. He let out a low chuckle. "Enjoying the view shrimp?"

Levy's cheeks couldn't get any redder if they tried. "I don't know what you're talking about." she replied as evenly as she could.

Levy was answered with another low chuckle. Gajeel hefted their bags onto the bed, gaining an eyebrow raise from Levy.

"Get ready Squirt. We've got a long hike ahead of us still."

Levy glared but complied. She was actually fairly eager to get going herself. Other than the few samples of various herbs and charting out a few things in their quest description, Levy had wanted to investigate into some rumored caves tucked away in the mountains. If the rumors were true, somewhere deep in these caves was a mineral that formed that was heard to help medically in many ways.

Levy had kept this info to herself in hopes of finding some to make an elixir for Gajeel as a Christmas gift: supposedly, it could temporarily cure motion sickness.

"You ready yet Shrimp?" Gajeel tapped his foot impatiently. God knows what takes women so long to get ready, but Levy had yet to come out of the bathroom after close to an hour.

He opened his mouth to complain again, when everything he was about to say got stuck in his throat.

Levy stepped out of the bathroom wearing alarmingly tight fighting khaki shorts that stopped well above her knee that gave Gajeel a glorious outline of her toned behind, and a red plaid button up shirt that was tied in a knot, just under her navel, exposing little under an inch of skin. She also adorned a pair of brown lace up leather hiking boots that came up just under her knees. And as usual, her spunky blue hair was tied back by her favorite bandana.

She offered him one of her heart stopping smiles apologetically. "Sorry for taking so long!"

Gajeel, still not able to find his voice only grunted and nodded.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Levy inclined her head. "So… are we going now?"

Gajeel smirked and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Only waiting on you Shrimp!"

Levy's cheeks puffed out as she glared. "It's Levy for crying out loud."

Gajeel only laughed, his boisterous cackle booming down the hall.


End file.
